Entsū
| birthday = November 1 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 194 cm | weight = 74 kg | eyes = Black | hair = White | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = , | occupation = Criminal | previous occupation = Corps Commander of the | team = None | previous team = , | partner = Unknown | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Unknown | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Amakyōkai | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Entsū (鴛通, Entsū) was once a candidate for the position of Commander-in-Chief of the alongside , but was imprisoned for attempted murder and theft of a before the decision was made. Originally condemned to 2700 years within the 2nd level, Entsū managed to escape after only 113 years, fleeing and hiding out at an unknown location. A few years ago, he managed to infiltrate Soul Society once more, taking shelter in the outermost districts of the where the 's grip is loose. He's still wanted dead or alive by the , but has managed to avoid any attention of the authorities through the use of several aliases. What his motives or goals are for his return remain unknown, though for the time being Entsū has refrained from any unnecessary criminal activity. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities : Master Assassin: Immense Speed: Curiously, Entsū is one of the few Shinigami to not utilize as part of their fighting style. While he was taught at the like any other, he later strayed away from its usage as he developed his own powers. This was part of the reason why people viewed him and , the "Goddess of Flash", as polar opposites during their rivalry for the title of Commander-in-Chief. : Entsū has shown to be highly proficient within the casting of kidō, specifically with the conjuring of barriers and seals. Weaving together in complicated and intricate patterns, he can create defensive constructs that can take even Bankai-level attacks without faltering. During his time in the , Entsū's proficiency was often displayed by managing to imprison highly dangerous criminals from a long distance without either party suffering damage. It was his knowledge of sealing techniques that allowed him to escape his imprisonment so timely and Entsū declared that even if he had been thrown into it would have only been a matter of time before he got loose. Aside from this, Entsū is also very knowledgeable in both the and disciplines, being able to cast even high-level spells such as and at a moment's notice. *'Kaizō Kidō' (改造鬼道, Modified Kidō): Entsū is known to have modified several spells to fit his battle style. These mainly include and Bakudō spells. Zanpakutō Amakyōkai (天境界, Boundaries of Heaven) is the name of Entsū's zanpakutō. *' :' The release command of Entsū's zanpakutō is Overflow (溢れる, Afureru). In its Shikai, Amakyōkai takes the form of a shintai, traditionally kept at a shrine. It is an average-length katana with various jewels and golden decorations on both the hilt and the sheath, which are both a rich black. At the bottom of the sheath, a pentagram (五芒星, gobōsei) is depicted. This is a symbol of magical power, associated with the onmyoji Abe no Seimei. Probably the most curious thing about Amakyōkai's released form is that the blade cannot be unsheathed through any force. As such, the actual blade has never been seen, although judging from the zanpakutō's weight there certainly is one. :Shikai Special Abilities: Amakyōkai's Shikai gives Entsū the power to "cross all boundaries". The specifics of this have yet to be explained, but it has been shown that Entsū is capable of travelling freely between different dimensions, even into others' . :*'Mūsakaika' (無境化, Development of a Borderless World): Amakyōkai has the ability to shift its own form from the originating third dimension to the fourth or higher dimension. By phasing through the target while in a higher dimension and then manifesting it back into the third dimension it can cause the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance, because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension. In short, the technique delays Amakyōkai's existence from the dimension to pass through and destroy physical objects. Entsū can also project a tear in dimensions for long-distance attacks, which creates a wave that distorts the dimensional barriers. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the "blade" cannot be blocked nor deflected by conventional means due to its nature. The sharpness of these dimensional energy blades are so sharp, that a simple glance can cause aggravating cuts. It is because of this that Amakyōkai's blade cannot be unsheathed in Shikai - even if it could, there would be no need to actually utilize its cutting edge. *' :' Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Entsū's appearance is based off Abeno Hirari from Donten ni Warau Category:Character